


Дракон!Тони

by Heidel



Series: Imagine Tony and Bucky [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: На заявку:1. Представьте, что Тони — дракон и использует магию и заклинания, чтобы скрывать черты дракона от взглядов людей и сохранять свою человеческую форму. Все, в том числе Говард и Мария, которые усыновили его, думают, что он человек. К удивлению Тони, Баки оказывается его партнером, миссия идет не по плану и Тони и Баки падают откуда-то с большой высоты, у Тони нет костюма, и он должен превратиться в дракона, чтобы спасти Баки. Баки удивлен и в восторге от блестящей тёмно-красной и золотой чешуи.2. Представьте, что Тони на самом деле мифическое существо в человеческом обличье (может быть дракон, василиск, единорог, аватар Анубиса, на ваш выбор), и только Пеппер, Роуди и Хэппи знают об этом до тех пор, пока Баки и остальные не узнают об этом каким-то образом. Может быть, на них нападают во время отпуска (с их-то везением), у Тони нет костюма, и у него нет выбора, кроме как принять свою настоящую форму, чтобы спасти жизни своих друзей и, конечно, своего бойфренда, которого он очень защищает.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Dragon!Tony AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3603543/chapters/9223138) by 27dragons.

Тони остановился на взлетной полосе рядом с коротким трапом у частного самолета Старк Индастриз. 

— Послушай, ты не должен лететь со мной, — сказал он. — Ты привез меня сюда, а Пеппер встретит меня в Лондоне, и ты же знаешь, никто не посмеет меня тронуть, когда она рядом. 

Баки только покачал головой и указал на трап, а затем поднялся вслед за Тони по ступенькам. 

— Стив сказал, что я не должен отходить от тебя ни на шаг, пока твой костюм вышел из строя. — Он захлопнул дверь и запер её, а затем постучал в уже закрытую дверь в кабину пилота, чтобы дать им знать, что они были на борту. — Я не собираюсь его подводить. Я знаю, я тебе не нравлюсь, но ты можешь просто не обращать на меня внимания, ладно? Притворись, что я наёмный телохранитель или что-то в этом роде. 

— Дело не в том, что ты мне не нравишься! — запротестовал Тони. Господи, как бы он _хотел_ , чтобы это было так. Большую часть своей жизни Тони притворялся милым с людьми, которые ему не нравились, это было _легко_. Просто если Баки будет находиться рядом с ним всё время, он будет в постоянном напряжении. Он не сможет ослабить свою бдительность ни на секунду, иначе Баки раскроет все его секреты. 

— А в чём тогда? — с вызовом спросил Баки, усевшись в одно из шикарных кресел и пристегнув ремень.

Тони сел через проход.

— Я просто не думаю, что мне нужна нянька, — пробурчал он. — Я по-прежнему Железный Человек без костюма.

Баки рассмеялся. 

— Стив всегда был наседкой, — нежно сказал он. — Возможно, тебе придется сделать то же, что сделал я, и просто привыкнуть к этому.

Тони вздохнул и отвернулся к окну, чтобы скрыть, как вспыхивали его глаза, когда он уставал. Оставаться в этом облике изо дня в день было утомительно. Это будет долгий полёт. Может быть позже, если он будет осторожен, он сможет исподтишка превратиться в туалете и хотя бы расправить крылья. 

***

Они были над Атлантикой, когда что-то, похожее на взрыв, раздалось из кабины пилота. Тони, встревожившись, сел прямо, а Баки, который успел задремать, подскочил. 

— Что это было? — спросил он.

Тони нажал кнопку интеркома, который соединял его с кабиной.

— У вас там всё в порядке?

Никакого ответа.

— Капитан? — Тони попробовал ещё раз. — Пожалуйста, ответьте!

Снова никакого ответа.

Тони и Баки обменялись мрачными взглядами, и в следующее мгновенье оба вскочили со своих мест. Металлическая рука Баки быстро расправилась с замком на двери кабины и рванула её нараспашку. Было похоже, что приборная панель взорвалась. Пилот был мёртв, всё было забрызгано кровью. По крайней мере, самолет всё ещё летел более или менее прямо и ровно. Это давало им немного времени. 

Тони выругался, заглянув из-за плеча Баки в крошечное пространство.

— Пусти меня, — сказал он. — Может, я смогу хоть как-то это починить, чтобы дотянуть до земли. Возьми парашюты на случай, если у меня ничего не получится.

Баки с шумом вздохнул.

— Верно.

Он схватил изуродованное тело пилота и потащил его в салон, освобождая место. 

Тони подскочил к приборной панели и начал пытаться разобраться в почерневшей дымящейся мешанине из проводов и металла. Мгновение спустя вернулся Баки, неистово сыпля проклятьями. 

— Там нет парашютов, — прорычал он. — И погляди, что я нашел в кармане у пилота. 

Тони поднял голову и увидел, что Баки протягивает ему маленький плоский значок с эмблемой Гидры. 

— Сукин сын, — вздохнул Тони. Прежде, чем он успел сориентироваться и попытаться выяснить, что делать дальше, весь самолёт содрогнулся, а затем начал падать в штопор. — Какого хера?! — заорал Тони.

Он обернулся, чтобы увидеть, что ещё один взрыв оторвал почти весь хвост самолёта. Баки снова был у двери кабины, прижимаясь к перегородке металлической рукой так сильно, что сталь смялась.

Блядь.

— Ты мне доверяешь? — спросил Тони, перекрикивая рёв ветра.

— Да, конечно, — сразу сказал Баки, что было…

Нет, Тони придётся подождать и подумать об этом позже. Он схватил Баки за руку и нащупал рукоятку аварийного открытия двери кабины. 

— Держись крепче!

— Мы прыгаем без парашюта? — крикнул Баки, обнимая Тони руками. — Ты слишком много времени провёл со Стивом!

Тони оглянулся на Баки через плечо. 

— Ты что, вообще не боишься? — спросил он.

Баки пожал плечами, плавное движение, которое Тони ощутил спиной.

— Я же сказал, я тебе доверяю. 

Тони усмехнулся и нажал на рукоятку, и после этого они свободно падали вниз. Тони широко раскинул руки и ноги и позволил превращению захватить себя, его голова и шея удлинились, крылья распростерлись, он распрямил хвост, словно хорошенько потягиваясь после сна. Он крутился и хлопал крыльями, пока Баки не удалось схватиться за что-то более удобное, в то время как волна жара и шум над их головами свидетельствовали о разрушении самолета.

Тони несколько раз взмахнул крыльями, чтобы плавно заскользить в воздухе, и уклонился от падающих сверху пылающих обломков, а затем повернул голову, чтобы увидеть реакцию Баки.

Казалось, Баки это… позабавило?

— Ты дракон? — Он сказал это обычным голосом, если бы Тони всё ещё был человеком, его слова были бы неслышны.

— Ага, — согласился Тони. — Это на самом деле не так круто, как звучит. Я могу летать, но дыхание огнем это целиком и полностью миф.

— Просто летать очень классно, — сказал Баки. Его голос звучал очень спокойно, и это казалось Тони странным, пока Баки не добавил: — Мне сейчас снится какая-то чертовщина. Обычно дело заканчивается тем, что я, ну, знаешь, прижимаю тебе к стенке и целую.

Тони от удивления взмахнул крыльями, и он надеялся, что Баки не сможет прочитать это или почувствовать, как сердцебиение Тони внезапно участилось, даже несмотря на то, что Баки обнимал его за шею.

— Это действительно не сон, — дрожащим голосом сказал Тони.

— Э-э. Ну, чёрт, тогда просто давай притворимся, что я не говорил...

— Но если ты всё ещё хочешь поцеловать меня, — быстро сказал Тони, — ты должен это сделать. Определённо. Как можно быстрее.

— В самом деле? — руки Баки переместились, когда он нашел более удобное положение между крыльями Тони. — Я думал, я тебе даже не нравлюсь.

— Вообще-то, противоположная проблема, — признался Тони.

Баки минуту помолчал, затем сказал:

— Хорошо, вот план: добраться до безопасного места и сообщить остальным, что мы не умерли ужасной смертью, а после этого у нас будет долгий разговор насчёт... драконов.

— А это обязательно?

— Да, — твёрдо сказал Баки. — Кроме того, у нас будет ещё более долгий разговор насчёт поцелуев.

— Есть шанс, что этот разговор будет включать в себя практическую демонстрацию? — спросил Тони.

— Определённо. — Рука Баки ослабила хватку и скользнула по чувствительным чешуйкам на шее Тони.

Тони мурлыкнул от удовольствия и повернул в сторону земли. 

— Тогда это хороший план. Кроме того, я думаю, ты теперь должен стать моим телохранителем. Просто на всякий случай.

Ветер унёс прочь смех Баки, но Тони всё равно успел его услышать.


End file.
